How We Got Here
by musichangover
Summary: Harry/Hermione. What if there was something more? He wanted the world, for once, to be on his side. Instead, it seemed like he was falling off it. Luckily, she was falling with him.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This happens after Sirius takes off with Buckbeak in The Prisoner of Azkaban. In the story, Harry and Hermione had a few extra minutes to go before the clock makes them rush to the Hospital Wing. I dunno how far this story will go, or if it's just gonna be a one-shot. I'mma see to that, but if you feel like telling me to go on, or to stop, please do. Thanks. Oh, this is my first Harry Potter fic, blah blah blah, it might suck, blah blah blah. I don't own anything related to the Harry Potter Series and Warner Bros. Thanks again. **

**HOW WE GOT HERE**

**1**

"I was so sure," Harry said, feeling stupid as he collapsed down onto the bench in a defeated position. "I'm an idiot, really," he added, trying to smile weakly at Hermione, who crouched next to him, and put a hand comfortingly on his shoulder. "First I thought my dad was alive. I thought he'd been the one who'd saved us, Sirius and me, earlier. How could I be so stupid? He's dead, after all," Harry added again, more to himself than anyone else. He kicked the ground, feeling empty inside. Realizing that Hermione was crouched on the ground next to him, he shifted so she could sit next to him instead. He couldn't look her in the eye. He felt ashamed for being so…so naïve. She ran a hand through his hair caringly.

"Harry, it's okay to feel things like that. It's okay to wish sometimes," she said soothingly.

He smiled, but still couldn't look at her. She continued to comfort him while he continued, saying, "And then I thought – I thought for real, that I'd leave the Dursleys. That I'd be free, for once. That for once in my life, I'd be able to live with _real _family. Family that actually gave a _damn _about me. I thought that for once, I'd be..._happy_." He kicked the ground again. "I'm sorry," he laughed bitterly, wiping away a tear that was threatening to slide down his cheek. "Tonight's not a very good night for me," he joked. She smiled, and her hand stopped caressing his hair. The funny thing was that he actually noticed.

It was very odd. When she'd been comforting him like that, it felt like a wave of warmth had been wrapped around him, just by her touch. Like he'd been more happier, more calmer inside. Now he felt cold again, like an idiot who'd wished too much. Who wanted the world, yet fell off it instead. He looked at her then, eyes confused but thankful at her. She smiled at him, and he took her hand in his. He wanted to feel her touch again, and like earlier, it was suddenly warm around him. And he knew things would be all right. Things were _already_ all right. He knew what he had to do.

He leaned in slowly, eyes locked with hers, the confusion between them drifting away, its space filled instead by a sudden feeling of affection roaming around. She leaned towards him slowly as well, as though both still unsure if whether to go on or not.

"Harry," she said softly.

And then he was sure. He leaned in, and kissed her deeply, yet lightly. It was a long kiss, but perfectly still. Like everything was just starting up inside of them. And they felt the same. His hand held on securely to hers.

The clock rang. It was like a loud bell, and the clang woke both of them from the kiss. They backed away, and for a moment, they couldn't look at each other, hands suddenly springing apart, eyes darted at the floor, cheeks slightly pink.

"Oh, Harry!" Hermione said suddenly, jumping. "We have to go! Dumbledore said that we had to be back –" she broke off as he stood as well and took her hand.

They ran for the Hospital Wing. Dumbledore was already shutting the doors infront of him, and turned to Harry and Hermione, smiling blandly, as they broke apart once again.

"How did it go?" he asked.

Harry merely nodded, unable to speak. He was still trying to catch his breath, for three reasons. One – they had just run across the campus within the final clangs of the bell. Two – the facts of their adventure were starting to dawn on him. Three – his mind was still on the kiss.

"Good Night to you both, then," Professor Dumbledore said, walking down the staircase, humming to himself.

"We did it," Hermione gasped, realization dawning on her as well. She turned to Harry, and embraced him tightly, laughing. "We saved Sirius and Buckbeak, Harry!" She gasped again, almost dropping to her knees. "We faced a werewolf," she said in a hushed voice, suddenly terrified. "We flew on a hippogriff," she added, more terrified.

But he was laughing, and when they broke their victory embrace, he captured her lips again. It felt right, even more right than before. It felt secure, and safe, and that warmth that Harry loved feeling when they touched. It was new, and not awkward. It was just _right_. He couldn't explain it, but he never wanted it to go away.

He broke it this time, smiling at her, looking her in the eyes now and grinning as she smiled too, turning pink in the cheeks and laughing at him slightly. He offered his hand to her with mock-dramatic effect. And she took it in the same manner.

He led the way into the Hospital Wing. He was unsure of it all. But he knew he was happier...with her.

**A/N: Review? Please? **


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW WE GOT HERE**

**2**

Harry pulled himself out from under his bed as he collected misplaced parchments, quills, books, and socks. He hit his head as he stood, and grunted, cringing at the pain. It left in almost an instant – he was, indeed, used to pain – and he went back to packing his things. It was lunch time, and most students, including all his room mates, had gone down for the final lunch of the school year. He, however, stayed behind to pack. And then, well, there was also –

"Harry?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice as she knocked on his door.

He allowed himself a smile. "Hermione, it's just you and me up here. You don't have to whisper."

She opened the door and stepped in. "Sorry. I just thought…" she trailed off.

He nodded. After a few more moments of packing, he turned and looked at her. She was watching him carefully, unsure what to do. He rolled his eyes, and smiled at her. "Hermione, it's not the first time you've been in here."

"I know," she said quietly. Then taking a bolder step forward, and finally seating herself on his bed, she added, "But, it's the first time _we've_ been here as, well…_us_."

Harry actually laughed, then stood up straight, and looked at her carefully. "You sound silly," he said, laughing as he threw in some quills. He went back to his packing, noticing from the corner of his eye that Hermione was carefully, and nervously, folding some of his clothes.

"What – what are we now, Harry?" she asked him suddenly, folding his sweater.

He stopped again, and rubbed the back of his neck.

"I really…I dunno." He moved to the bed, and sat facing her. "I like you, Hermione. Honestly," he added, smiling weakly, and turning to look at his trainers. He knew he was turning red. She was too, however.

And she said in a very light tone, "I like you too, Harry."

It was quiet again. He finally looked up from his trainers, and she looked up from folding his clothes, before they started laughing.

"Why are all your clothes so…big?" she asked, handing him the small pile she'd managed to fold up.

"They were Dudley's at first," he explained.

"Oh," she said softly, before shutting her mouth tightly. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean."

"Don't do that!" he cut across her, firmly, but not angrily. "Look, don't – don't _pity_ me."

"I don't, Harry," she replied quickly and surely.

"Life's…the way it is," he said, just as surely, shrugging and placing the clothes into his trunk carefully. "Even if I don't like the way it's played out. There's nothing I can do about it." He got up, and threw the rest of his clothes into his trunk without folding them, before shutting the whole thing, and locking it.

"I know, Harry," Hermione said from his bed. "I get it. I'm sorry. But there…well, there is – maybe, that is – something we could do about your clothes."

He looked up at her, half-amused, half-exasperated, and she explained with a smirk. "We could…shrink your clothes."

"Are you kidding?" he asked, laughing again.

"No, I'm not, Harry. They're way too big for you, even you know that."

He shook his head at her.

"Look at this," she said, holding up shirt of his. She looked at it. It wasn't as big as the others. "Wait. This isn't so –"

"That's actually mine," Harry sighed.

"Oh," Hermione said again. "Sorry." She threw it at him, and he caught it. He pulled it on over the shirt he was already wearing, and showed her. It was almost his exact size. He took it off, and dropped it on the trunk.

He took his seat next to her again, and took her hand in his.

"Hermione," he said slowly. "Tell me. What…what is this? I like you. And you like me. We've kissed. Aren't we…well, kind of…_something_ now?"

"It depends. Do you want us to be _something_?"

"Well, yeah. Do you?"

"Definitely," she said, smiling.

He gave her hand a comforting squeeze.

"Can I –" he began, before she pulled him by the collar lightly, and kissed him. This one was longer than before, even though they were still just staying still, just letting the feeling grow between them. There was no lustful passion. It was just a kiss. Affectionately sweet and simple. When Hermione broke it, she couldn't help but chuckle slightly.

"I'm sorry, Harry," she said at his shocked reaction. "I should've told you, or something," she added, feeling awkward. "I dunno how this is suppose to go. Muggle movies are so unreliable, and I can't bare to watch those kind of Muggle movies, with the kissing and the fluffy romance that doesn't make sense so I – I…I just…went with it," she finished lamely, waiting for his response. "What – what were you going to say?"

He shook off the shock, before edging closer.

"Hermione," he said softly, leaning in, smiling. "Can I kiss you?" he asked. She nodded slightly, pink in the face because of the overall situation, and he kissed her. It felt even better this time, better than the other times. This time, it grew more. It became sweeter, and more affectionate. It also seemed to start to feed off it's own feelings, even though they still sat there. It was definitely longer, and intoxicating. It just started to grow and grow. Her hand was locking with his, his other hand supporting the side of her face lightly. Her other hand held on behind his neck.

After a while, they broke apart again, slower than before, heavy breathing ensuing between them.

"You will write to me, won't you, Harry?" she asked suddenly, sounding out of breath.

"Yeah, ofcourse," he assured her, sounding equally out of breath.

He took her hand once again, looked her deep in the eyes, and stood, leading her out of the room and towards the Great Hall. They were out in a deserted hallway, when he suddenly pulled her into a nearby classroom. It was empty, but they could hear the sound of laughter and chatter from the other side of the door.

"Ron," Hermione whispered knowingly.

"And Neville, Seamus…and Dean," Harry said, listening carefully. He turned to Hermione.

"I don't – I don't want them to know yet. Anyone – especially Ron."

Hermione blinked at him, then recovered and said testily, "Ouch, Harry. That _kinda_ hurt."

"What? Whadoyou – Oh. Hermione, sorry," he said to her as she looked around the classroom, rolling her eyes at him. "It's not like that. I just. I'm not ready to take it yet."

"Take what?" she asked him tightly. "Can you hear yourself, Harry?" she asked him once more. "You sound silly. And you sound like you don't want…people…to know we're together."

"No, I do not sound that way," he said determinedly, taking her hands to she'd atleast look at him. "I sound like someone who's dating his bestfriend. And who's afraid of how his other bestfriend might take it."

"All right, all right," she said after a while, sighing. "All right," she assured him once more as he registered her acceptance, feeling doubtful.

"Are you sure?" he asked, towering over her slightly as he edged closer, trying to see if she was telling him the truth or not.

She laughed quietly, and whispered, "Yes, Potter, now let's go."

"Hermione, sorry," Harry said as she walked to the door.

She smiled at him, and opened the door, leading them outside. As they walked, Harry a little unsure of his most recent actions as they did so, a voice called from the other end.

"OI! You two!" Ron's voice rang loudly at them. They turned. All four boys – Ron, Seamus, Neville and Dean – were looking at them with wide grins. "Where the heck have you been?"

"Ron, tell Harry, go on!" Dean urged, suddenly laughing. Ron rolled his eyes at Dean, but couldn't help laughing as well.

He rushed at his friends, and said in a hushed voice, "Harry – you'll never believe it. We were down there – eating, definitely minding our own business –"

"Which is a first, indeed," Hermione agreed sarcastically.

Ron raised an eyebrow at her, "What's up with you?" he asked, before switching his glare to Harry instead, looking cheerful. "Well, you'll never guess, Harry! Cho – _Cho_ _Chang_ – _seeker_ of the Ravenclaw Team – yeah, you know – _her_ – she was looking for you! Searched the whole Gryffindor table, by the looks of it – trying to get a glance at you! You should've been there, mate," Ron said resolutely, before shaking his head at Harry. "Blimey, Harry. You should've been there. The opportunity of it all." He shook his head, and turned away, walking back to the other boys. He looked at Harry and Hermione over his shoulder, saying, "You two go down and eat. I'm just gonna finish packing. Cho might still be there, Harry!" And he jogged after the others as the four fed boys headed into the Gryffindor common room.

"Idiots," Harry muttered after them, determinedly thinking up over a hundred ways to repay Ron for what he'd just done – _with interest_. He then turned to Hermione, who shrugged at him. "They're idiots, really," he assured her. She just laughed at him, then smiled kindly.

"I know," she agreed, before turning back and starting to walk towards the Great Hall. Harry jumped her, wrapping his arms around her waist as they enjoyed yet another moment alone together. She looked up at him, and said with deep understanding, "_I know,_ Harry."

**A/N: Okay, I tried to hold back on the drama there, sorry if I failed. Everything seems to loose at the moment, but it's all gonna be dealt with in future chapters. So yes, I am, indeed, continuing with this story. Second of all, I must warn you that there are gonna be changes in the storyline, even if I am following the backbone of the original story. This chapter was just a round up of what happened in the first chapter, otherwise phrased as a way to end the Third Year, regarding Harry and Hermione's new found relationship. Thanks for reading. Reviews, please? And thanks for all the reviews given on the first chapter. **


	3. Chapter 3

**How We Got Here**

**3**

**Hermione,**

**Hi. I'm…well, writing to you. How're you? How're the holidays? I know we didn't get to talk much after lunch. Sorry about that.**

**Harry**

Harry,

I'm fine, and the holidays are…honestly boring. I've started reading again. The neighbours are just about as annoying as usual. But I dunno, some of their ideas kind of interest me, in a weird way. They're daughters want me to go shopping with them. Should I? How're you? Are you all right? I'm just worried. About everything's that happened.

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about. The worst thing I'm battling here is a new diet my Aunt's got us all on. Apparently Dudley's the size of a whale now. The only problem with that is that his school doesn't have uniforms in his size anymore. Definitely was a point of action. I'm starving here. You should go shopping. Atleast give it a try.**

**Harry**

Harry,

They're starving you? I mean, from what you say, I believe your cousin could do with losing a little weight. But Harry, you don't! I've spoken to Mum and Dad about this, and they've fixed you up a box of sweets. Mind, they're sugar free. One word: Dentists. I hope they'll do all right for you. Tell me if you run out, I'll send another.

Well…maybe I will give it a try. Mark my words, Potter. I'll haunt you if I get killed.

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**Thanks loads for the sweets. They saved my life. I got a few parcels from Ron and Hagrid too. Also, a letter from Sirius arrived this morning. That's why I haven't been able to write for a while. I sent him a letter with Hedwig, and it took her a week to finish the journey. Incredible, really. I wonder where Sirius is right now…but he says he's all right, and so is Buckbeak. He hopes we're all well and enjoying our vacation. I am, actually, to tell you the truth. The Dursleys barely say a word to me now. I think they're afraid Sirius'll turn them into bats. Now that would be a sight…**

**Seriously, you are not going to die. It's just shopping. How'd it go, anyway?**

**Harry**

Harry,

It was mortifying. It was terrible, Harry. Those girls are wild. I lost the feeling in my legs after the first two stores. It would've been all right if they'd just gone through the whole thing the normal way. We were there for EIGHT HOURS! And they're annoying. The way they talk. They just snap back and forth at each other. It was like I wasn't even there. I'll kill you, really, for talking me into it. They keep asking me what school I go to, and what I learn there, and why I have to go to school so far away, and whether I have a boyfriend or not. Merlin – they're just fourteen, and already thinking of that!

And about the Sirius thing: I doubt the Ministry would like that, Harry. But atleast Sirius is okay. I wonder how far he must be, if it took Hedwig a whole week to send him the letter…

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**First of all, you DO have a boyfriend, remember? Me? And you're fourteen too. Goodness, that made me laugh. Well, even if you were there for eight hours, something good must have come off it, right? I mean…Right…?**

**Harry**

Harry,

Nothing. Nothing at all. And yes, I know I have a boyfriend, thank you very much. That's what I told them. I was bored out of my eyes, Harry. The minute I got home, I ran to my room, and headed for a book. I've returned to the old standby, Harry. It's much safer.

Hermione

Harry,

Happy Birthday! I hope it'll be a good one this time. I sent you a cake, see, thought it'd be some kind of necessity, considering how they're starving you like that. It's disgusting, what they're doing. I also however, enclosed something else in the package this letter is attached to. I hope you like it. I miss you, and I hope you're well. Happy Fourteenth!

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**Thanks, Hermione. I loved it. It's great. It fits perfectly. I now have yet another shirt that fits properly. Thanks, really. Sorry I wasn't able to send a reply earlier. I sent Hedwig again to Sirius. It'll probably take her a while again before you get this. She's still recovering from the trip at the moment. I'm not sure when she'll be up for a new one. honestly, if you've spent all this time hovering over a book, why is it that your eyesight is still a whole lot better than mine, and nothing's happened to change it? It's like you've got some kind of forcefield against…eyestrain. Okay, that was a joke. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to offend you or anything. I miss you too. Can't stop think about you, honestly. I can't wait to see you again.**

**Harry**

Harry,

I just got your letter. Are you sure you like it? I know you said so. Darn. All right, forget that question. I'm smiling right now at how idiotically cute you just sounded in my head when I read what you wrote. You're a moron, really. But you made me smile. Thanks. I needed that.

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**Yes, I'm definitely sure I liked the present. It's great. Thanks. I'm idiotically cute and a moron? Wow. I think it's the first time you've said that to me. Isn't it? I'm glad I made you smile though. And why the heck did you need it? Are you sad or something?**

**You have a beautiful smile, by the way.**

**Harry**

Harry,

No, Harry, not really sad. I'm just feeling a little off, all right? But I'm fine now. Better atleast.

Is it really? You're just joking aren't you, trying to make me laugh? Or smile again?

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**No. I'm not joking or just trying to make you laugh. I mean it. You have a beautiful smile, and a wonderful laugh. Not a joke.**

**Harry**

Harry,

And I suppose I'm very cute as well, aren't I?

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**I detect sarcasm. But yes, you are very cute.**

**Harry**

Harry,

You're starting to sound cute, Harry. And thanks. That actually made me smile…a lot.

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**So you think I'm cute? Or do I just sound cute?**

**Harry**

Harry,

You are cute, Harry. No point denying it. The whole wizarding world looks at you like a prince.

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**The whole wizarding world looks at me like I'm a prince. It's an ugly thought, honestly, but we both know the only reason they look at me that way is cause they think I'm some kind of hero for apparently killing Voldemort. It's stupid, and pointless, and furthermore, I don't care what the whole wizarding world thinks. I'm asking you – my girlfriend – the question. Not them.**

**Harry**

Harry,

Oh, honestly. Yes. You're very cute, Harry. Especially when YOU smile, or when YOU laugh. You're very handsome. And you're funny. And kind. And good to people, and good to me. And you're not that bad a kisser either.

Happy?

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**Well, yes, now I'm happy. But that's besides the point. What you said was very sweet, thanks. I'm gonna take your word for it. And now I'm going to sound cheesy, so bear with me. You're cute, Hermione. Pretty. Beautiful, even. You're brilliant too. Knocked me out of every test, along with everyone in our year. You're sweet, just like you said I am. And you're there for me. And you're not so bad a kisser yourself. Do I sound idiotically cute, yet?**

**I'm laughing here, just so you know. And smiling too.**

**Harry**

Harry,

Yes. You're being idiotically cute, Harry. And no, I haven't knocked you out at every test. You beat me. This year, infact. In Defense Against the Dark Arts. It's a sore point. But you earned it.

Hermione

**Hermione,**

**What? You can't be serious. The pigs are flying, Hermione. They definitely are. Listen. I just got a letter from Ron. He says his Dad got tickets to the Quidditch World Cup. They'll be picking me up tomorrow. I'm gonna make Hedwig send this to you first before she heads off for Sirius. I guess I'll see you at Ron's, then.**

**Harry**

**.:.:.**

**A/N: Allright, it's a cutesy chapter. But i felt it was deserved, seeing as how in Chap 2 i did mention the whole 'Write to me' thing. So it was fitting. Bear with me. And Ron'll find out in the next two chaps, promise. And I was gonna use Italic for Hermione's writing, but I felt that would make it too irritating to read the whole fic like that, so I just bolded Harry's. Thanks for the reviews. Please review this one as well? Oh, and the purpose of this chap, despite the cutesy-ness, is to establish a few thoughts for later chapters, all right. I'm multi-tasking here :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**HOW WE GOT HERE**

**4**

Harry was laughing with the Weasleys about Fred and George's latest and, in Harry's opinion, best practical joke yet. He felt fully alive again, surrounded by all his friends, with five other tones of laughter echoing in his ears. All this laughter stopped, however, the minute they caught sight of Mr. Weasley, who was looking very livid indeed.

But Harry couldn't hear any of Mr. Weasley's remarks at the twins, nor his threats to tell their mother. His eyes, instead were locked on a certain area behind Mr. Weasley, where two girls had just approached. Both were smiling at him. But one smile was more special than the other. Harry felt himself grin back at both girls, his grin growing particularly towards one of them. Hermione was there, smiling at him both awkwardly and warmly. He took a step forward, and surpassed Mr. Weasley, who had stopped to ogle at him like he was doing something odd. Moreover, Harry supposed, it was a certain shock that maybe his methods of telling off the twins weren't as strong as Mrs. Weasley's.

"-tell me what, Arthur, dear?" came Mrs. Weasley's voice as she entered the situation. She looked from Mr. Weasley, who was debating whether to tell her or not, and her sons, who were determinedly avoiding each other's eyes. She came to a conclusion, and began shouting about it, stopping abruptly as she registered Harry's existence in the room, and turning to him, saying very kindly, "It's good to see you again, Harry. Have a good summer?"

"Er – yes, Mrs. Weasley," Harry replied sheepishly, turning to her for a moment before turning back to the girls.

Hermione was signaling to Ron, who jumped up off the couch and joined the three, murmuring something about showing Harry to his room. They left abruptly, and the yelling soon begun after they were gone. Mrs. Weasley's yelled echoed through the house. She'd found out about the Tongue Ton Toffee.

"Did you get our parcels, Harry?" Ron asked.

"Yeah, I did. Thanks loads," Harry said distractedly. He was trying to make eye contact with Hermione, but she was sticking oddly close to Ginny, who walked inbetween them. Ron led the way, not turning back to face them.

"RON! GINNY!" Mrs. Weasley yelled from below.

"Oh, damn," Ginny groaned, stopping. She rose her eyebrows at Ron, who sighed and followed.

"It's Mum. She's gone mad. Every correction at Fred and George nowadays counts as a life lecture for me and Ginny. It's been awful. We'll see you in about ten minutes." Then he headed down himself, knocking Ginny back on the shoulder. She fumed at that, and pushed him down the remaining stairs. Ron cursed, and no matter how quiet a voice he'd used, Mrs. Weasley still heard him.

"RON!" she bellowed at him. Ron cringed, muttered at a laughing Ginny, and they headed downstairs, pulling on serious faces as they reentered the battle zone.

"Well, come on then, Harry," Hermione called, her voice a little pitchy as she smiled at him. "We should wait for them upstairs." She led the way up the remaining steps, and opened Ron's door. Three cots had been set up inside. Harry took the one closest to his things, which included Hedwig's empty cage.

"Did you get my last letter?" he asked, remembering.

"Yes. I did. Quite a fright actually. I'd just arrived, and Hedwig was flying at me. She dropped the letter in my hand. It was nighttime. I was down by the fireplace with Ginny. She's suspicious, Harry. So is Ron. He wanted to see the letter. I had to feign dropping it into the fire. Was there anything important in it?" she added apologetically.

"No, no," Harry assured her. She took a seat next to him. "How've…how've you been?"

"Perfectly all right," Hermione said. "Nice shirt," she teased, looking at what he was wearing.

"Yeah, I agree. It's absolutely wonderful," he added, grinning at her. She hit his arm playfully. "Such a thoughtful gift," he remarked. She punched him.

"Stop teasing me," she said, turning faintly pink.

"Stop hitting me," he countered. He grabbed her balled up fists, and she stopped punching as he kissed her.

"Did you tell Sirius?" she asked him once they parted.

"Yeah. I did," Harry said without a trace of embarrassment.

"What'd he say?"

"I dunno yet. Told him in my last letter."

"Oh. That's what you wrote to him about?" Hermione asked.

"Well – er – no. That's not all," Harry admitted. "I…I had a dream." She smirked at him, and he frowned. "Not a silly one. It…I can't remember it clearly. But I woke up, and I was screaming. My scar was hurting badly. It burned." Hermione's smirk disappeared.

"What – Are, are you sure? Was it You-Know-Who?"

"I dunno. Last time it hurt it was because of Voldemort, but…well, there's no way he could've been near me that night, is there?" He shrugged it off.

"But – but Harry, how could you have known? He could've been. He could've been ready to attack you. Or maybe it's something else. Maybe he's cast something dark on you. What if he's used dark magic to hurt you? What if it happens again? You should write to Dumbledore. It might mean something important, Harry. Or it could be something that'll hurt you again. What if it's worst next time –"

"Hermione, stop panicking," Harry said firmly. "It was just a bad dream. It didn't mean anything. I'm not writing to Dumbledore about a nightmare. I'm going to just wait for Sirius's reply. It was nothing."

"Are you –" she began doubtfully. Catching the look on Harry's face, she sighed. "All right. If you're sure."

"You worry too much," he sighed, lying down on the cot. "You should learn to relax, Hermione," he joked. He shifted, making space for her. She took her place next to him hesitantly, waiting for him to sign whether she really should. He nodded, and laid herself next to him.

"I'll stop worrying once I'm assured that everything's actually all right," she said steadily. He turned to look at her. His forehead pressed against hers. "Once I know for sure you're all right."

"Take my word for it," he said slowly. "Trust me, Hermione, I'm fine."

"Cosy, aren't we?" Ginny called as she entered. She was smirking as well, glaring at the two of them like they'd betrayed her greatly somehow. "Like nobody could tell. I saw it the minute you laid your eyes on her, Harry. You'll have to be more deceiving than that. And last I checked, lying next to each other like that was always a great give away."

"It's not what you think," Hermione stammered silently, sitting up. Harry leaned slightly on his left arm, and looked at Ginny in genuine surprise.

"What?" he called out.

"Oh, please," Ginny snorted. "It's all right," she said, motioning to them as she sat on one of the spare cots. "Since when?"

"Are you serious?" Harry asked her. Turning to Hermione, "Is she serious?"

But Hermione was smiling at Ginny as well. "Should've known," she was murmuring.

"You may be a bright girl, Hermione," Ginny said, flicking through one of Ron's comic books idly. "But Harry's a terrible actor." She smirked once more, and looked up from the comic book at them. "However, my brothers – and I mean Ron, especially – are gits either too ignorant, or too naïve to believe anything other than they see. Fred and George might notice, but no one takes them seriously when it comes to this sort of thing." She paused, and glared at Hermione. "Tell him to stop looking at me like that!" she urged.

Harry shook his head and sat up, "You figured it out?"

"Better me than Mum," Ginny said darkly. "I may not mind keeping a secret, but she would've blabbed on the spot right there. You'll have to be extra careful around her."

She smirked at the two, and winked as the door creaked open, and Ron walked in, mumbling about useless lectures and stupid gits.

"She wants us to help with dinner," he said, holding the door open for the rest of them. "Come on," he said, defeated.

.;.;.

"Get up! Come on! You're going to be late!" Mrs. Weasley said loudly as she pulled the blankets of Fred and George, and shook Harry lightly. "Come on, Harry, dear," she said, before moving to Ron and shaking him up as well. "Get dressed, the lot of you. Breakfast's ready downstairs. Come on! I have to go wake the girls."

She left in an instant, and Fred and George groaned in unison. After a while, everybody was dressed, and fed, and though sleepily doing so, Mr. Weasley led all of them towards their portkey.

Harry hung at the back of the group with Hermione, while Ginny served as guard infront of them. He tried to start conversation.

"So…"

"Harry, this is stupid, you know," Hermione suddenly blurted out.

"Wha – What is?"

"This feeling of awkwardness between us. Don't lie –" she snapped as he looked ready to retort, "you feel it too. And I don't know what to do to get rid of it. But it's driving me insane. It shouldn't be like this."

Harry shrugged. They were too far back to be overheard anyway, and Hermione was adding to the reassurance by whispering to him in a hurried voice.

"I – I dunno, Hermione," he countered after a moment. "It doesn't – Well, even if it does – Look. I dunno what a normal relationship's suppose to be like, but we're _not_ normal. I suppose things'll have their own way of working out for us. I also suppose that there's a perfectly good reason for the awkwardness," he added, before someone gave a shout somewhere ahead.

Ginny had stopped dead in her tracks, and from the back, Harry had to say that she looked very tense and ready to kill. Her right hand steadily grew closer to her wand. Infront of her, Ron had turned back, looking slightly green, but nonetheless annoyed. The twins were grinning slightly as they watched.

"You – Ron – are the most loathsome git of a brother a person could ever have the greatest misfortune of living with, breathing with, and sharing a house with. Do not touch me!" she suddenly screamed angrily as he motioned to pat her shoulder in apology. Ron waited a moment, shrugged, and poked her lightly.

It was uproar. Ginny swiped at Ron, who jumped back, knocking into the twins. She lost balance, and felt to her knees, hands dropping into a mud puddle. The twins laughed at her, joined by Ron, although a little half-heartedly. It did not, however, stop him from remarking, "Load of mud coming out of your mouth, Ginny. I haven't done anything to make you say those things to me."

Ginny stood, fuming this time, and ran at him. Ron looked scared, but the twins grabbed him under the arms to stop him from moving.

"Face the flames, mate," they both chorused.

It was, in conclusion, a mess.

"Harry, help!" came Ron.

"Ouch! – Ginny, don't hit me!" Fred remarked.

"Gotcha!" George said loudly, pulling Ginny away from Fred and Ron.

"You act so full of it, sometimes, Ginny. What the bloody hell has gotten into you these past two days? I take a step in your direction, you throw a bloody knife at me. Fred calls your name, you throw a knife at him. And Mum thinks we're the ones playing with knives!"

Ginny stammered for a moment, looking between Harry, Hermione and her brothers. She whipped back to Harry and Hermione.

"Tell them!" she said. "Tell them the truth. Tell Ron – that git over there – the truth!" She was slowly starting to come in tears now.

"I – I," Hermione stammered. "Ginny, please."

"No! Tell him! He deserves to know!"

"What has gotten into you?" Hermione asked.

"Tell them or I'll tell them, Hermione!" Ginny sobbed. She stood her ground, huffing for a while, crying silently as she covered her eyes with her hands. She was trying to rub away traces of tears as fast as she could, but they seemed to keep falling down.

"H-h-harry," Hermione said, turning to him. Harry was openmouthed. He had no idea what to do. "Do something," she whispered.

"What's she blabbing about?" Ron suddenly asked.

They heard Mr. Weasley's distant call for them.

"Harry. What's she talking about?" Ron asked as Mr. Weasley called once more.

"Ron – I – me and Hermione…" Harry trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"They're dating!" Ginny said in a muffled voice. Nobody'd heard her ofcourse, unless they'd been able to guess what she'd said.

"What?" Ron called out.

"We're dating," Hermione said firmly, looking at his face for a reaction.

Fred and George made identical shocked faces. Ron looked green, but quite red around his ears. Ginny just stomped off. Ron watched her go. Fred and George tried to comfort her to no avail, and followed off instead, saying to things to her as they walked. Ron turned back to Harry and Hermione.

"You…you could've said something," he said slowly, his tone uneven. "You…you _should've_ said something."

"Ron –" Hermione began, but Ron was already backing away, looking thoroughly disturbed. She began to start after him, but Harry pulled her back.

"'Mione, just give him some time. That's all Ron needs: Time." She looked at Harry, who was equally as worried as her. "I'm sure of it."

She stopped, and took a step back to join him as they walked back to the group.

But Harry wasn't sure.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They keep me going :) So, please keep me going?**


End file.
